Wish Upon a Starfire
by Keeta Maxwell
Summary: Robin dreams of Starfire, and wishes for a life with her by his side, but Star has other plans....will Star and Robin ever have a chance!
1. Chapter I

Hey guys! Yes, I know I have been away for a while but I just got done with my first year of college and have summer break so that I work and do whatever I want!! Yay! I got interested in Teen Titans a few months ago and thought I would try my luck at some fanfiction! Yipee!  
  
Pairings: Star/Rob,BB/Raven, and Cyborg! (Poor guy! Always by himself! Maybe we can get rid of Ayaka from Gravitation and actually make her okay to deal with because I am sure Cyborg could....tame her.)   
  
Disclaimer: I wish to GOD I owned TT but I don't, if I did Terra would die and Robin would walk around naked all day.  
  
'blah' - thoughts  
  
"blah"- speech  
  
Wish Upon a Starfire  
  
"Robin?" A beautiful girl with green eyes and rosy hair asked. She quietly opened the door to his room and poked her head through the opening gap. As the door revealed it enclosed contents, the girl crept more inside.   
  
"Robin?" She asked again. She was now completely inside the room now. Quietly, she closed the door behind her. "Are you in here?" Her eyes scanned around the room examining the various posters that aligned his wall. Batman, ever his mentor and hero, was the main object of design, but there were also various newspaper clippings with Slade and his minions gracing the front page. On one side of the room was an entertainment center with a stereo and a different genre of CD's that Star couldn't figure out. Finally, she set her eyes upon the bed where a handsome lump of super hero was laying.  
  
"Rob-?" She stopped as she finally set her eyes on his face. His...unmasked face. Ever so slowly as to not wake him, Star crept to the side of his bed and lowered herself to the bed. She raised her hand and slowly brought it up to the side of Robin's face to cup his cheek.   
  
"Mmm...Star...." Robin mumbled and buried his face deeper into her hand with a small purr. He smiled softly and Star's face became the exact color of her hair. 'Is he thinking of me? But, why?'   
  
"Robin?" Star asked. She began leaning closer and closer until finally she was only a few inches away from his face. His breath hit her face with every exhale he made. 'It smells like strawberries...what is it that Beastboy had us eat last night? Poopie? Pookie? Pocky? Yes, Pocky I believe. He smells like strawberry pocky. It was very delicious, almost as good as mustard and pickles'. Star smiled at the boy beneath her.   
  
"Oh Robin..." she sighed as she leaned a little closer. "Why can't we be like Raven and Beastboy? They are inside with love, and are always "flitting" and being so nice to each other, why can't we be like that?" She asked ever so softly into the air between them. Star closed her eyes slowly and leaned farther down. When finally she was just about to press her lips to his, she heard a gasp that was beneath her. She quickly opened her eyes and was surprised to be staring into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. They had tints of purple and gold and were the most deep and alluring eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Time seemed to stopped and the only thing that mattered was the green and blue eyes that were locked only millimeters apart.   
  
"Star....?" Robin's soft melodic voice drew Star even closer to him.   
  
"Yes Robin?" She answered back with a sensual sound in her alien voice. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and pressed his perfect lips to hers. They felt to warm and soft. Warm, yet comforting. His hands found themselves from below the bedsheets and began to entangle in her hair.  
  
"ROBIN WAKE UP!!!" Beastboy yelled. With a start Robin shot out of bed gasping and checking around the room. Alas, he was alone, and Starfire was just in his dreams.  
  
TBC.....  
  
You like? You review! I absolutely LOVE pocky and if you haven't had it then I condemn you to an eternity with a caffeine addicted Terra.  
  
Part 2 coming in a few days!! 


	2. Chapter II

Hey! Wow! I had so many nice reviews for the first chapter! I am so excited! Oh, Pocky is a Japanese snack that is Graham Sticks covered in different kinds of frosting. I personally like the strawberry :).  
  
Anyways! Awesome reviewers! Except one, he said that Terra ruled. Terra is annoying.....   
  
Disclaimer: Blah, don't own them, if I did...well Raven and BB would share a room and Star and Robin would be constantly in lemons.   
  
But, on with chapter 2!  
  
Wish Upon a Starfire   
  
part II  
  
"Ugh, why do I keep having these dreams?" Boy-wonder asked himself as he crawled out of bed. 'Well, it's not like you don't like them.' His mind argued with himself. It was true, in fact the truth was as hard as stone. Robin was downright smitten with Starfire.   
  
"DUDE! Wake up!!" Beastboy came charging into Robin's room without a single knock. "Cyborg is threatening to destroy all my tofu!" His face was red and little smoke clouds were puffing out of his pointed ears.   
  
"So why do you need me? Isn't this between you and him?" Robin sweatdropped and raised an eyebrow. Beastboy's face fell and his mouth dropped open. "Watch it, you might catch some flies with that mouth open, then you would be considered a 'meat eater'."  
  
"That's just....dude, no.....BUT THE TOFU!!" Just as he had came, BB ran out of the room with a warrior cry. "TOFU LIVES!!"  
  
Robin just shook his head and threw his bed covers aside. He set his bare feet on the cold morning carpet and swiftly walked to his door. Ever so quietly, he put his head out the door and peered into the hallway. Then, like a flash of lightning he was across the hall and into the bathroom. Muffled sounds of "Tofu!" "Sausage!" could be heard, but Robin did not wish to enter that squabble without first taking a shower.  
  
"Phew, I don't care if they are my friends, I still don't want them to see me in my boxers." He told himself as he turned on the bathroom light.  
  
"AHH!" A female voice screamed. Quickly, Robin turned around.  
  
"St-Starfire!" He yelped and fell backward against the sink. Indeed, Starfire was currently in the tub, which was filled to the rim in bubbles.   
  
"Robin!! I am sorry! I was just trying to clean myself!" She began to get up, "Perhaps, I should leave if you wish to use the bathroom?" Robin gulped as more of her body began to be exposed, however, the bubbles covered things up, which was a good thing considering that Robin was only wearing a pair of boxers. When Star was about to wipe the bubbles off Robin's brain began functioning.  
  
"No, No! It's okay Star! You stay here, I am gonna...uh...just go get dressed! I'll use the bathroom later!" Quickly he bounded out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He was about to his room when suddenly he collided with something very tall, very hooded, and very pissed off.  
  
"Robin, I suggest that if you don't want to find yourself in a different realm you will get off me now." Raven said with a bored voice. With a start robin quickly lunged himself off of Raven.  
  
"Sorry Raven, it was an accident." He offered his hand to her to help the fallen demon up. (A/N: I love Raven, she's got to be the most drawn out cartoon female of the year). Carefully she took his hand and was pulled up. When she let go she used her power to retrieve a poem book that she dropped when she was collided into. Without another word she left him in the hallway and proceeded to the common room. Robin then went to his room and proceeded to get dressed in his usual attire. His mask, though absent in the dream, was in place all night and he didn't remove it at all this morning.   
  
Before turning out the door, he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. 'Why do I wear this anyways? I know you have to keep your identity concealed when your a hero, but why do I do it around the Tower? Why can't I let the people who I care more about in the world, see the real me? Even if Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy don't see, why can't I show Star? Am I that weak?'. Robin knew the answer though. His mask was his security blanket. It kept everyone out so no one could hurt him. After his parents unexpected death he had used the mask to keep the whole world away. But now, now there was Starfire, sweet innocent Starfire. A girl who would rather put herself in danger than let any of her friends get hurt.   
  
With a sigh Robin stepped out of his room and proceeded down the hallway towards the common room. As was the usual custom after breakfast, BB and Cyborg were in front of the game station going one on one.  
  
"Haha! Take that metal boy!" Beastboy yelled.   
  
"Nahuh! HAH!" with a swift move, Cyborg's character smashed Beastboy's into the ground.  
  
"PLAYER ONE WINS!" The Screen flashed. "NEW HIGH SCORE: CYBORG". Cyborg jumped up and started to dance.  
  
"Hahaha! Beat ya again!" Cyborg bragged. Beastboy then transformed into a alligator and bit Cyborg on the butt.   
  
"YEOW!! That hurt!" he turned around. "Come here! I'm gonna get you for that you little brat!" Cyborg lunged at Beastboy, who in turn transformed into a chicken and ran out of the room.  
  
"Gee...didn't see that coming." Raven said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Robin did not say a word because Starfire chose that exact moment to walk into the room.  
  
"Robin? May I, uh, take you into my quarters and have a private chat?" She asked. Robin blushed and tried frantically to retrieve his cool.  
  
"Uh...yeah sure Star."  
  
Wohoo! Chapt 2 done!  
  
You like? You review!   
  
PS- I think there's like maybe 2 more chapters, and I promise they will be longer.  
  
Ja! 


	3. Chapter III

Konnichiwa! Eh heheh, I kind of had a medical reason for not updating. I had an epiderul Monday so I can't really do much of anything until Thursday, but I was able to hook my laptop in my room and be able to type and be online at the same time...yay!  
  
Anyways, onto chapter III!  
  
Disclaimers: Want them, don't got them, if I did...well it would surely be on more than twice a day and they wouldn't play the same one over and over ("How Long is Forever?")- they have played that episode 3 times in 2 weeks!!  
  
Hope this exceeds your expectations!  
  
As Robin followed Starfire towards her room, his mind began racing on what she may want to talk to him about. 'Maybe it's about this morning? Nah, I doubt it.'. His mind kept questioning things that may happen when Starfire opened the door towards her room and led him inside.  
  
"Robin, please sit down. I wish to talk to you without the others hearing my words." Starfire sat on her bed while Robin chose to sit on the opposite side of the bed as to not make Star feel uncomfortable.  
  
"So what is it you wish to talk to me about Star?" Robin asked. She casts her eyes down and began holding her hands together as if ringing them out.   
  
"Robin, this morning when you saw me in the water filled tub, I was thinking about some thoughts that have freely flown through out my head." She did not meet his eyes. "Last night while I was meditating with Raven she how you say, opened up to me and told me a few things about herself."   
  
"That's great Star! I'm happy you have found such a good friend in her." Robin replied.  
  
"Yes, this is true, but what she said made me begin to think. She told me she has certain feelings for Beastboy that exceed friendship," she took a breath, "I did not know what to say. I wish to help her but alas I can not because I too do not understand how to openly express certain feelings to others. When I was Raven for the day when Puppet Master changed us, I was able to feel what it was like to have to control my powers and not let my true feelings come out. Unlike her, I can let my feelings be openly expressed. This is why I have called you friend Robin to help me. I wish to unite Beastboy and Raven and I need your help in doing so." She looked up into his eyes with a pleading look.  
  
"So what you're saying is you want me to help you help Raven and Beastboy get together?" Robin said matter-of-factly. His voice sounded depressed, 'and to think, I thought it was about me and her. Son of a....'  
  
"Will you please help me Robin?" Star asked pleadingly. Robin looked her in the eyes and forced a smile onto his face.  
  
"Yeah Star, I suppose I will." Robin decided. 'and perhaps this will bring us closer together...'  
  
When Star and Robin entered the common room BB and Cyborg were back in action going one on one playing Grand Theft Auto on the PS2 while Raven was still sitting in her usual spot reading a poem book. No one noticed Robin's melancholy look as he sat next to BB on the couch. Star went over to Raven and sat next to her. Her and Robin's plan was about to be set in motion.  
  
"Raven I have miraculous news!" She exclaimed excitedly. Raven's eyes merely glanced over at her but her body did not move. "A new movie comes out tonight and I was wishing for you to join me for a night of friendly bonding!" Raven raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"And why would you think I would want to even consider going?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Because it is Wicked Scary 2 and as I remember from the first episode you very much enjoyed it!"  
  
"If by enjoyed you mean frightened beyond all reasonable doubt that my powers eluded me and took form of a disfigured human squid thing then your vocabulary needs to be expanded and you are dead wrong." Raven retorted.  
  
"Dude!! That's right! Wicked Scary 2 does come out tonight!! Oh man! We gotta go!! Please you guys!! For the love of tofu!" Beastboy turned into a little kitten and looked up at Robin with pleading eyes.   
  
"I'm up for it if you guys are." Robin said with a shrug of the shoulders. Cyborg nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"Sounds awesome!! Rae, Star you girls comin?!" He sounded excited. Star nodded her head.  
  
"I wish to join! Raven please you must!" She looked at Raven with pleading eyes. At that moment BB decided to jump into Raven's lap still in the form of a kitten. With a soft meow he looked up to her with big adorable eyes. She sighed loudly and gave in.  
  
"I suppose it won't be so bad."   
  
Wohoo!! Movie time!! What will happen?? See in the last chapter to be loaded by Sunday or Saturday!! Heheh, double dating!!!  
  
Keeta Maxwell 


	4. Chapter IV

Hey guys!! I know, I know, VERY late updating. dodges various thrown items   
  
Trust me, it was not my intention but I got called into work even on my days off and I have had no off time until now!!  
Oh, in my world, Raven, Robin and Star are 18, Cyborg is 19, and Beastboy is 17. Okie?   
  
Many thanks to everyone who reviewed throws lots of pocky Arigato!  
  
Disclaimers: breaks down crying I shall never own them.....   
  
"Once upon a midnight dreary, as I pondered, weak and weary,  
  
over many a quaint and curious volumes of forgotten lore-  
  
......Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore" -----Sorry, had to add that, I was reading my Edgar Allan Poe book and quite recently saw the "Nevermore" episode of Titans. It somewhat fit....  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Time went by quickly and soon it was time for the five heroes to leave the tower to see the movie. Beastboy and Robin were the first to be ready. Instead of wearing their usual attire, they had both changed clothes more appropriate for going out in public in. Instead of wearing the usual red shirt, green spandex and yellow cape, Robin was wearing a pair of jeans that were baggy in the leg and form fitting in the waist. On top he wore a white button up shirt that was open in the neck exposing a lot of skin . He had also left his mask in his room and opted to wear a pair of sunglasses. His hair was still spiky, he had yet to find a way to fix that problem. Beastboy on the other hand had abandoned the purple and black leotard suite for a pair of form fitting blue jeans, and a navy blue button down shirt with a few of the buttons opened at the top.   
  
"Dude!! Where are they at!? We're gonna be late!" BB whined.   
  
"Chill out Beastboy, it's only 7, the movie doesn't start until 8." Robin tried to calm his friend down. Just at that moment, Raven emerged. Over much arguing and fighting, Starfire had convinced Raven to change outfits. She now was wearing and pair of tight blue jeans with a very flowy light lavender shirt. The sleeves were tight to her shoulders but then they split leaving the open sleeve dangling so that her bare arm was showing. The top of the shirt had a V-shaped neck line but wasn't cut too low.  
  
"BB, you're drooling." Robin elbowed him in the gut to make him close his mouth.  
  
"If one of you so much as laughs I will send you into the next realm." Raven warned. Beastboy finally caught his calm and wiped the drool from his chin.  
  
"No, Raven, you look....you look....awesome..." He managed to get out.   
  
"Friends! I am ready!" Starfire's voice sounded through the room. She emerged from the doorway wearing a short white skirt, and white sandals. Robin's eyes moved up from her legs to her top. She had on a dark blue tank top with a white see through long sleeve shirt on. Her hair was also up in a bun and had a few curls hanging down. Robin could not keep his eyes off of her.  
  
'Wow...she looks amazing....'   
  
Suddenly a very sharp pain caught him in the ribs and he heard Beastboy clear his throat loudly.   
  
"Wow Star!" He said with a startle. "You look great!" He smiled. Starfire smiled back at him with a soft pink hue on her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you friend Robin. Where is Cyborg?" She asked looking around.  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him all." Robin replied. "Maybe he's in the garage." He suggested. The three others followed their leader downstairs into the garage. Sure enough, they saw Cyborg working on the T-car.  
  
"Hey Cy, ya ready?" Beastboy asked while trying not to drool at Raven. 'God she looks so hot!' His mind screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Cyborg's full body appeared. He was covered in wires and different do-dads.   
  
"Sorry guys, looks like it's just going to be you 4. I went to wire a new AMP, heheh, a new 1600 Watt Digital Audio X-Treme!!!" He held it up with a smile and with anime hearts surrounding him. "But then," His face fell, "I decided to replace the whole system....I'm gonna be working on this baby all night long." He smiled brightly. The other titans sweatdropped.   
  
"Uh,....okay Cy....guess we'll just take the bikes." Robin said as he headed over to the bike area.   
  
"Friend Cyborg! I wish for you to attend the showing of the flick with us." Starfire said with a sad voice.  
  
"Sorry Star, but this baby needs a lot of work." Cyborg said as he dove right back into all the wires.   
  
"Well, BB, looks like you get to try out my bike afterall." Robin said as he uncovered his new bike. Bruce had given it to him just recently in honor of his 18th birthday. He handed the keys to the old bike to Beastboy.  
  
"Awe man! But I wanna drive the Yamaha!" He pouted. "Oh well." Beastboy then went and uncovered Robin's old bike only to find it repainted.   
  
"Happy late Bday BB!" Robin smiled. It was now green with black paw prints.   
  
"Dude!! Awesome!! Come on Rae! You can ride with me and Star can ride with Robin!" He exclaimed as he mounted the bike.  
  
"oh joy...." Raven muttered as she mounted the bike behind him and slipped her arms around his waist.   
  
'Yeah,' thought Beastboy with a grin and blush 'Ohhhhh joy!'   
  
"Robin, how do I hang on? Would it not be easier to just fly?" Asked Starfire as she saw Robin mount the bike.   
  
"It's easy Star, just get on behind me and slip your arms around my waist." Replied Robin. Star did as she was told and got on behind Robin. With a very bright blush she put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Like...Like this?" She asked. Robin nodded.  
  
'She smells soooooo good.....' Robin thought as he cranked the bike and sped off behind BB.   
  
"Robin?" Star asked.   
  
"Yeah?" He said turning his head slightly around.  
  
"Thank you." And with that she put a very sweet kiss on his cheek.   
  
Heheh, I decided to make it 5 parts, and no I won't take two weeks to update!! I promise! If I do then you are allowed to take away my pocky and Orlando Bloom posters. .  
  
Ja!!  
  
Review! Review!! 


End file.
